Consecuencias de la Pasión
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Si… es común en adolecentes amar, ser amado, odiar, ser odiado. Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando has pasado una noche con tu novia? Seguirá siendo lo mismo ¿verdad? Pero… ¿y si no se cuidan? O… ¿sus padres o hermanos los descubren?.../ -¡DEATH THE KID!-/ -¡BLACK STAR!-/ -¡SOUL EVANS!-/ AU, OCC, No Lemon, Mismas parejas.


J&J: aca traemos otra locura! disfrutenle!

* * *

**CONSECUENCIAS DE LA PASION**

_Si… es común en adolecentes amar, ser amado, odiar, ser odiado. Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando has pasado una noche con tu novia? Seguirá siendo lo mismo ¿verdad? Pero… ¿y si no se cuidan? O… ¿sus padres o hermanos los descubren?.../ -¡DEATH THE KID!-/ -¡BLACK STAR!-/ -¡SOUL EVANS!-/ AU, OCC, No Lemon, Mismas parejas._

* * *

**ACTO I – RECUERDOS**

_-Chrona…- le azabache se inclino ante la pelirosa, esta le miro con curiosidad y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas_

_-¿s-si… K-Kid-kun?- _

_-veras… hace un tiempo… vengo sintiendo cosas hacia ti… y… es amor- el azabache tomo su mano- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- _

_-K-Kid…- la pelirosa parecía un tomate, con dificultad asintió. El azabache la abrazo_

* * *

_-¿quieres… quieres ser mi diosa?-le pregunto sonrojado a la azabache_

_-si, si quiero, quiero ser tu diosa, mi dios-_

* * *

_-um… oye… M-Maka…- hablo con dificultad el albino_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto ruda mientras seguía leyendo _

_-tú ya sabes, que me gustas y todo… y que yo te gusto…- _

_-dime de una vez que quieres- la rubia aparto su mirada del libro_

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-¿tengo opción? Imbécil- la rubia siguió leyendo y soltó un suspiro- si quiero…- abrazo del cuello al albino que estaba paralizado_

* * *

**ACTO II – PRUEBA DE MASCULINIDAD**

-hoy es mi noche- alardeo el albino- hoy Maka y yo pasaremos a la siguiente etapa-

-Tsubaki y yo ya lo hicimos, soy más hombre que tu, viejo- alardeo el peli azul

-pues… Chrona y yo aun no… dentro de poco… pensaba proponérselo…- dijo inseguro el azabache

-vamos, Kid… es rico ¿no?- Black miro a su albino amigo quien silbaba

-cuando lo haga te lo digo-

-yo igual, tratare de hacerlo hoy…-

-pues para probárselos también yo-

* * *

**ACTO III – AL AMANECER**

El azabache se removía incomodo, se abrazo a la cintura de su novia haciendo que esta se acurrucara en su pecho.

-te amo- se susurraron, Kid iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de pronto

-oye Kid…- Elizabeth miro incomoda a los adolecentes, iba a irse sin decir nada pero entonces

-nee Liz, puedes preguntarle a Kid donde estaba Chrona, Medusa dijo que no…- Ragnarok se quedo en el umbral de la puerta… Kid no tenía escapatoria…

-**¡DEATH THE KID!- **grito Ragnarok furioso.

* * *

La azabache abrazaba contra su pecho a su novio, anoche fue increíble. Amo la sensación de ser uno solo con el…

-nee… Tsubaki…- Masamune se quedo hecho piedra al ver a su hermana en ese plan

-espera… niisan…-

**-¡BLACK STAR!- **grito histérico el Nakatsukasa

* * *

El albino abrazo a su rubia novia, las memorias de la noche anterior afloraron en su mente y beso los cabellos de su novia.

-Soul…-

-Maka…-

-Spirit aun no viene, vístete antes de que…-

No pudo terminar… muy tarde, Spirit entro al cuarto de su hija

-**¡SOUL EVANS!-** grito a todo pulmón

* * *

-es por eso que deben cerrar las puertas…- dijo Julián

-eres un experto en ello ¿no?- le recalco la menor

-… sin comentarios, querida- miro sobre su hombro como tres adolecentes de cabelleras exóticas corrían por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por el Nakatsukasa, el Albarn y los Gorgón- pobres… no me gustaría estar en su lugar-

-**¡GEMELOS ROTH!- **grito histérica una mujer…

-corramos- dijeron ambos antes de saltar por el barandal del jardín y hacerles compañía a Kid, Soul y Black…

* * *

**UNIVERSO SOUL EATER**

-y fin- dijo Maka mientras cerraba su libro dejando a todos con un tic en el ojo- por eso no dejo que Soul se aproveche de mí-

-¡Hey!-

-no me gusto- dijeron al unisonó los gemelos ganándose un hermoso Maka-CHOP

-en fin… no creo que si eso pasara en la realidad… Ragnarok y Medusa me siguieran-

-que mi niisan revivirá para matar a Black-

-buen punto pero dije… UNIVERSO ALTERNO- les dijo Maka

-vale…-

-a mi me gusto… pero les hizo falta algo…- sonrió Patty tomando el libro de Maka y sus colores

* * *

**ACTO IV – ATAQUE DE JIRAFAS**

A los tres pervertidos adolecentes, a los gemelos Roth y a las familias de sus novias les perseguía de cerca una enorme y hermosa jirafa dispuesto a comérselos…

* * *

-entonces yo también añadiré algo- dijo Liz

* * *

**ACTO V – NOVIAS**

-pobres- murmuro Chrona quien estaba envuelta en una sabana junto a Maka y Tsubaki

-quien las mando a perder la virginidad pronto…- dijo Liz sonriente y triunfante- son todas unas mujeres-

* * *

**¿FIN?**


End file.
